Vampire Bella moves to Forks
by Hollistrchk101
Summary: Instead of Bella being a human when she moves to Forks she is a vampire. Cullens are vamps too. Read it is better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer!**

**This chapter is boring but it will get ALOT better. Promise.**

**_Bella POV_**

Finally I am moving to Forks, WA. I have wanted to live there ever since I was a vampire. I have been a vampire for 105 years and have never ate a human. Only animals. My name is Bella Swan and I live with Zeus and Thea, they are like my parents and they are married, they also only eat animals.

I am driving to Forks right now in my blue Bugatti Verona. I also have a black Koenigsegg CCX but it is in my new house, I mean mansion. It has 5 bed rooms, a living room with a huge 200 in T.V. And every game system and stereo system to go with it, a kitchen, some bathrooms, a dance room, and a swimming pool room with a hot tub and a huge swimming pool with a 300 ft slide and 50 ft. diving board. Zeus is a doctor and a really good one at that, but not just because of his extra vampire seeing, hearing, and touch, but because he has the power to detect a sickness in someone and my mom, Thea, is an interior designer. So ya we are pretty rich.

I have to start school tomorrow, yay, while Zeus goes to Forks hospital to work. I am going to Forks High where I will be a junior, again. O I am finally here at my new house, yay. I have my room picked and everything is already unloaded. Tomorrow I am going to wear a navy blue blouse and some black skinny jeans. Then my designer flip flops, well all of my close are designer and I can only wear an outfit once.

I walked into the living room and Zeus and Thea were sitting on the coach together.

"Hey, Bella" Thea said once I sat down in the chair.

"Hey"

"Are you ready for school tomorrow?"

I groaned and answered "Yes I am ready for another boring year of school." They both laughed at my reply and I giggled with them.

"Don't use any of your powers on any humans ok."

"I know. I know." O ya I have a lot of powers once I see a vampire I get that power. Right now I can teleport, read minds, telekinesis, invisibility, turn anything to fire, and lots more but those are my favorite ones.

"Good, now you have one hour to get ready. So chop, chop."

**A/N: I am planning on posting a few more chapters today and tomorrow. I want to get this story out before I forget it. =)**


	2. Meeting the Cullens

Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

_Peoples thoughts._

Bella POV

School...Fun.. O well I guess I better get going. I have 20 minutes to get there and get my schedule.

I drove my Bugatti Verona to school while listening to Radio Now. Great I am here, time for pure torcher...Can't wait. I pulled up next to a silver Volvo, I guess some people here actually have a taste in cars. Great here come the humans.

_Man this is a nice car._

_I bet she is richer than the Cullens by the looks of this car._

_Man she is hot._

I stopped reading there minds after that one because they just got worse. Boys. Can't live with them, can't live without em.

As I walked into the office I smelled them. Vampires, like me, 5 of them 2 girls and 3 boys. Great, this will be a fun school year. The pixie like one turned around and gasped making them all turn around. Then she ran up to me and hugged me like we have known each other for forever.

"Um...Who are you?" I asked her.

"O sorry. I am Alice. And hi."

"Hey"

"We are going to be great friends. I need to take you shopping and dress you up and...."

"Ok, well I need to get my schedule real quick."

"O ok well hurry up!" Could she be any more hyper? I thought.

"I don't think so." The really cute one said. I made a confused face. And thought what the?

"I can read minds." He said.

"O shit. I forgot to block mine." Then I blocked mine with my shield and walked over and got my schedule. After I got my schedule. Alice said "Yay you have biology, math with Edward here." She pointed to the cute one and he smiled a breath taking smile. "And gym with all of us and English with me."

"Ok how did you know all of that?"

"I can see the future."

"O" was all I could say.

"Do you have a power?" She asked.

"Many. Too many to keep track of."

"Name some." Edward said.

"Ok I am a shield. I can control all 4 elements, read minds, control emotions, see the future, go invisible, telekinesis, and teleport things. O and there are more but I don't use them often."

"WOW!" The huge one with curly hair roared and gave me a huge bear hug. "You are the best little sister!"

"Um what is your name?"

"O Emmett. Sorry."

"That's ok it's nice to meet you all."

"O and you are 'eating' lunch with us. Ok" Alice said.

"Ok."

"O this is Jasper" she said pointing to a blonde boy "And this is Rosalie." She said pointing to the blonde girl.

"You can call me Rose." Rosalie said. Kinda rudely so I wanted to see what the are thinking.

_She is prettier than me!!!- Rose_

_She is so hot. Nicer body than Rose. Right when I thought that was imposable.- Emmett_

_Wow she is powerful! I am surprised the Volturi haven't forced her to join. She could probably kill them all though.- Jasper_

_Yay My vision is going to come true. I can't wait. Finally someone for Edward and she is going to be my vest friend. Yay O wait she can read my thoughts! Um shopping shopping I love shopping.-Alice_

_She is really pretty but there is something else about her that I love. I don't know why but I really like her I think I love her but she couldn't feel the same. I think I might love her.- Edward_ Aw he is so sweet and I think I love him to. Hmmm.

"Bella want to head to class Biology with me" Edward asked.

"Ya I would love that."

A/N: I will be writing more soon hopefully later tonight. And thanks for the reviews. The next chapter is where it will start getting better.


End file.
